You'll Be In My Heart
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: Heavy AU!Rachel Corcoran-Lawrence went missing at the age of 4.Her famous parents, Shelby and Jonathon, along with their other two kids Blaine and Marley, have not stopped looking. When British raised 17 year old Rachel Schyler flies in with her grandparents and uncle, her finger prints raise some interesting questions. What secrets will they reveal?Can the Lawrence's stop looking?


**A/N: I know, I know, I should not be starting another story.I'm sorry, but I had this idea, and I just wanted to get it out. So, here we have it. My take on the "Shelby's a huge star and Rachel doesn't know she's her mother", but! With a twist. For the record, Patrick Dempsey. I had to make him a doctor for this. It was just... Necessary. Marley is Rachel's twin sister. I was originally going to have an original character named Maria (Ria for short), but decided on Marley. Blaine is a year older, as opposed to a year younger. Gleeks will be making appearances. Puck and Santana for existence are actually brother and sister, and Jon's neice and nephew through his sister. Just, as an example. **

**Alexander, Anneleigh and Andrew are all original characters of my own. They, along with Rachel, are British. Hiram and Leroy (who's name's I'm changing to Aaron and Richard) are... It's complicate. I apologize if all the AU throws you off. I id specifically say (Heavy AU), so really... Also. I am not actually sure whether LaGuardia actually finger prints, and if an airport finger prints passengers. For the sake of my story, that is what they do. I do not live in America. The only part of America I have been to is Hawaii. Therefore I apologize if there are any mistakes in regards to area, streets or just... whatever.**

P.S: I know the summary was pretty bad. If anyone can come up with a better one, I'll be eternally grateful :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

"_Attention all passengers, this is your Pilot speaking. Please remain seated until the seatbelt light has been switched off. We thank you for flying with us today, and we hope you've enjoyed your flight. On behalf of your crew, welcome to New York City."_

Rachel stretched in her seat, sighing in relief as she turned her head to the side, smiling at her grandfather sitting with a book in his hand, his reading glasses crooked and his eyes closed.

"Poppa? Grandpa, wake up."

Her voice was soft, hints of tiredness still able to be heard through her British accent. Her grandfather jerked awake, looking around the cabin of their Private Jet as they slowly descended. He smiled at her sleepily, cocking his head to the side and gesturing to his wife across the room.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. He grinned, picking up the pillow from the seat beside him and carefully aiming it at her grandmother. She shook her head, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable. A soft thud, a yelp, and a curse later.

"Alexander William Schyler!"

She smirked, opening her eyes to see her grandmother sitting beside her uncle glaring at her grandfather.

"Oh, I see you smirking over there Rachel."

Rachel turned her head, her smirk turning in to a sweet smile.

"Sorry Grandma."

The plane jolted as the tires hit the runway. Rachel's eyes screwed shut, her grip on the leather armrests tightening. She hated flying. And for someone who travelled an awfully lot, a fear of plying was a strange phobia to have.

"You okay poppet?"

She turned her head to her uncle, nodding softly as the plane came to a gradual stop.

"Fine." She bit out, sighing in relief as the seat belt like turned off. As she stood from her seat, stretching out slightly before bending down to pick up her bag. "Why are we landing at LaGuardia instead of the Private Airstrip we own anyway?"

Alexander walked toward her, standing beside her as she slipped on her stilettos.

"Because you're grandmother forgot about the construction the airstrip is undertaking."

Rachel smirked as her grandmother, Anneleigh, slapped him on the arm, glaring at him over her shoulder as she walked in front of them, her hand in her son's own as he escorted her down the steps.

"You're the one in charge of those details, dear."

Alexander rolled his eyes, winking at Rachel as he held his arm to her. She smiled, standing straight and looping her arm through his.

"Now. Let's terrorise New York the British way."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head as they exited the plane.

"How about… We terrorise them the Schyler way?"

Alexander laughed as they were ushered towards the airport.

**~.~**

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need to run your fingerprints."

Rachel frowned, glancing towards her grandparents as they were speaking to their security.

"Finger prints? I've never had to be finger printed before."

She turned her head as her uncle placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's because we own the airstrip. You've never come through a public airport before."

Rachel nodded at Andrew, lifting a hand and placing it on the scanner as her uncle did the same beside her. She rolled her eyes at him as he pulled faces at her.

"How old do you think I am? Five?"

He scoffed, pulling yet another face at her as the light on his scanner turned green.

"Ha! I'm faster than you."

She rolled her eyes again, baring her teeth playfully before turning to the scanner, the light flashing red.

"What's going on?"

The man behind the scanner frowned, narrowing his eyes and leaning closer to the screen.

"One moment ma'am."

He waved over a senior looking man, pointing at the scanner and leaning close to whisper in his ear. Rachel glanced back at her grandparents, frowning as they looked her strangely. They started walking towards them, her uncle appearing at her side.

"Is there a problem here?"

The men looked up from the screen as Alexander stared at them. The older looking one, (Rachel squinted, reading his name tag. _Riley Peterson_.), sighed, holding out an arm and ushering them through the halls.

"I apologize, but it seems something's come up in regards to your prints Ms Schyler. It really must be addressed now."

Rachel frowned as he escorted them to a lounge area, one door in or out with two leather sofas, a desk and a TV.

"Well… At least the room's… lavish."

Rachel and her grandparents turned to glare at Andrew, the thirty-one year old turning away and mumbling.

"I wonder what's going on." Rachel mumbled, turning back to stare at the door.

"I don't know princess." Alexander said, pulling her in to his arms and kissing her on the forehead. "You haven't committed some international crime have you?"

Rachel pulled away, slapping him slightly on the arm and walking in to her grandmother's arm.

"Oh, shut up."

**~.~**

**THIRTEEN YEARS PREVIOUSLY**

**~.~**

"Jon? Jon, where's Rachel?"

A women with long brown hair turned frantically, her eyes scanning Central Park as she called out to her husband.

"What are you talking about?" A tall, dark haired, blue eyed man came to stand beside her, his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Rachel! She was right beside you and Marley."

Jon turned around, glancing at his four year old daughter Marley, playing with five year old Blaine.

"Marley wandered off. I went to go get her. I thought you were still sitting here."

The woman shook her head, her breathing becoming laboured as she turned, trying to find their four year old daughter.

"Blaine ran off after a dog. I thought you and Marley were still sitting under a tree with Rachel!"

The two stared at each there for a moment, before each picking up a child and walking quickly around the area, calling out Rachel's name. As they go in to the open, photographers swarmed them, each one taking shots of the distraught couple.

"Dr Laurence, over here!"

"What's going on Ms Corcoran?"

"Where's your youngest?"

"_In breaking news, Rachel Corcoran-Laurence, youngest daughter of upcoming Broadway star Shelby Corcoran and world renowned surgeon Dr. Jonathon Laurence, was reported as missing this afternoon. According to sources that cannot be identified, security camera's from across the street to Central Park, where the family had been relaxing after a week of chaos concerning Corcoran's Tony nominee, caught four year old Rachel being led by two men in to an SUV. If anyone has any information, NYPD appreciate the calls. In other news…"_

~.~

**PRESENT TIME**

**~.~**

"Ms Schyler?"

Rachel stood, turning from her seat between her grandparents to look at the two men and the woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

The woman stepped forward, placing a briefcase down on the table in the corner of the room, followed by some folders.

"You may want to sit back down."

**A/N: So that was Chapter One. School restarts on Monday, and since I'm starting Year 12, I may not have enough time to write and post as much. I will try as much as I possibly can. Hope you liked it. Please Review. Laters.**


End file.
